


Childish Honorifics

by koonutkalifee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koonutkalifee/pseuds/koonutkalifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is smiling at him, but it’s kind of scary for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Honorifics

**Author's Note:**

> in honour of slightly yandere!makoto from the episode 13 trailer
> 
> damn boy

Makoto is smiling at him, but it’s kind of scary for once.

Not in the way Rin could be scary, with pointed teeth and angry eyes. Not like Sousuke, who Haru knew honest to god hated him. This was different.

Makoto’s smile says he can’t escape.

The wall is cold against his back and Haru’s eyes dart wildly. Makoto stands in front of him, watching him pretend to look for a way out.

This is almost surreal. Makoto’s usually so shy, so easy to embarrass. Haru’s heart is pounding and he can feel himself growing more and more uncomfortable, pinned to the wall by Makoto’s sweetly smiling eyes.

He swallows and Makoto steps forwards, and now he’s closer to Haru than Haru is to the door. He’s not sure why his brain registers this fact. Makoto steps forwards again and Haru know that if he tries to run now Makoto will catch him with ease. It’s strangely thrilling, this knowledge, and what’s somehow more so is the look on Makoto’s face that says he will.

Haru stays still and swallows again. He’s hard, and although Makoto hasn't looked Haru knows he knows. Part of him wonders if Makoto is too, but he gets the feeling that if he looks he loses.

Makoto steps forwards again and now he’s so close he’s all but touching Haru, deliberate millimetres between their bodies. Haru shrinks into the wall as best he can but there’s nowhere he can go.

“What is it, Haru-chan?” Makoto’s voice is painfully pretty, slightly higher than Haru’s and with an innocent lilt that seems to match his slight head-tilt and smiling eyes.

It’s bizarre and disjointed and Haru’s mouth is too dry to answer because he’s so turned on. It takes all his willpower to stay pressed against the wall, away from Makoto. Makoto smiles even as he lifts a hand and wraps it around Haru’s throat, not squeezing, just holding, and Haru’s forced onto his toes a little. The perfect innocence on Makoto’s face is more erotic than the hand around his throat.

“Hmm?” Makoto’s other hand is playing with strands of Haru’s hair now, strands of it being wound around his fingers and smoothed against his scalp. “Haru-chan?”

Haru fixes his face to be as apathetic as he can manage and looks Makoto straight in the eye and Makoto just smiles more.

The fingers that were winding through his hair stroke down the side of his face and across his lips, parting them. Haru’s breath puffs out against Makoto’s warm skin and Makoto moves his fingers again, stroking a thumb across one cheekbone and framing his face with the hand not wrapped around his throat.

He moves, suddenly, and Haru’s shirt has been all but torn open by the hand that has released his throat. Haru sinks back down to his normal height and Makoto crowds him against the wall, still refusing to press his body against Haru’s.

Makoto’s hand slides under Haru’s open shirt and pushes it off the shoulder, touching as much skin as he can in the process. Haru’s arm is trapped behind his back in the process and Makoto doesn’t try to help him.

“Ma-” Haru gets out the first syllable before Makoto presses one finger to his lips.

“Shh.” Makoto whispers. “Your arm will be fine.”

He’s so close. He’s too close. Haru wants to lean forwards and kiss him, kiss him and be kissed, but if he does that he’s not sure how Makoto will react.

He’s not sure how he wants Makoto to react.

Instead he just wets his lips, lets his tongue poke out slightly and Makoto’s eyes follow the movement, watch his tongue as it moves. The intensity of the scrutiny and the almost glazed happiness that Makoto has is knocking Haru off and he does it again, subconsciously.

This time his tongue touches Makoto’s lip and Makoto shakes his head as though disappointed. “Haru-chan.” He reprimands.

Haru opens his mouth a tiny tiny bit and Makoto puts a finger against his lips and lets it slip inside.

His cock is throbbing almost painfully at this point, and he’s considering surrendering to whatever it is Makoto wants. His legs have spread almost imperceptibly and he realises this at the same time Makoto must.

Makoto’s hand goes to the front of Haru’s pants and rests above the waistline, fingers drumming against his stomach. He’s watching Haru’s every movement, categorising and analysing it and Haru has never felt so on display. He keeps his eyes fixed on Makoto’s and tries not to react to the heel of Makoto’s palm slowly moving downwards.

Haru’s eyes close and his mouth opens wider and Makoto sighs in his ear. “Open your eyes, Haru-chan.”

Haru doesn’t and Makoto cups Haru’s cock and lifts his hand slightly so Haru is forced to stand on his toes. His eyes fall open and he falls forwards, closing the last few millimetres between him and Makoto.

The finger that had been between his lips disappears and Makoto’s hand appears at the small of his back, fingers digging in.

All of his weight is on Makoto now; one hand is trapped behind his back and he’s been raised onto his toes by Makoto’s cruelly placed hand. He’s too awkwardly placed to push himself back onto the wall and so stands there, propped against Makoto, totally at his mercy.

He’s sure Makoto knows how much he’s enjoying it.

Makoto releases his cock and lifts his hand slightly to undo Haru’s belt, and Haru tries to balance himself slightly better. The hand at the small of his back pushes him forwards though, and he’s left even more off-balance than before.

“Don’t move, Haru-chan.” Haru wonders why Makoto keeps calling him _chan_. It feels out of place, and he wonders if he’ll be able to hear Makoto call him that again without being reminded of this.

The fingers of the hand at the base of his spine have splayed out flat and are edging past his belt, sliding across his skin. The tip of one finger brushes against his hole and he shivers noiselessly. His pants are still too tight around his hips, and he doesn’t think they’ll be salvageable.

Makoto’s other hand isn’t touching him but Haru can’t bring himself to care, because Makoto is stroking his hole and biting at his ear softly and Haru has to fight back a whine.

“You’re being very quiet, Haru-chan.” Makoto says and the _chan_ feels impossibly dirty now, as dirty as the sweetly comforting tone Makoto has been using. “Are you alright?”

Makoto has pushed Haru’s pants off and Haru is now propped, mostly naked but for the pants around his ankles and the shirt trapping his arm behind his back, against Makoto, who’s still fully clothed.

Makoto’s hand is slick.

The hand that had disappeared is touching him, pushing into him, cold and slippery and Haru cries out, unable to stop himself on time. His cock is rubbing against Makoto’s thigh and if he could get away with it he could come like this.

Makoto twists his finger inside him and nips slightly harder at his ear, as though sensing the thought, and Haru blushes when he realises that he was making small, aborted thrusts with his hips. “I told you to stay still.”

Another cool finger pushes into him and he sighs, uncomfortable at how he’s standing but too turned on to care much. He tries to bury his face into Makoto’s neck and Makoto lets him, for the moment at least.

A third finger is added and Haru feels almost too full, even though he knows Makoto’s cock is bigger than three of his fingers. He whimpers a little into Makoto’s neck and even though he can’t see his face he knows how Makoto will look at the sound.

The wall hits his back and Makoto’s fingers come out of him within the same second and he cries out again, disoriented. “Shh.” Makoto’s face is so close to his own. “Haru-chan…”

Makoto lifts one of Haru’s legs so his knee is bent over his hip and reaches down with his other hand, the slicked one. Haru trembles as three long fingers press inside him and Makoto stares at him as he does. Even closing his eyes Haru can feel Makoto’s staring at him and it’s slightly less humiliating when his eyes are open so he does that, stares back as Makoto forces him to come apart with just his fingers.

“Makoto. Makoto.” Haru gasps and Makoto smiles at him as he crooks his fingers. “ _Makoto._ ”

“Say please, Haru-chan.” The glee is evident in Makoto’s face and Haru turns even redder.

“Please. Please, Makoto.” Haru almost hits his head against the wall in desperation. “Please. Makoto. Makoto.”

Pulling his fingers out of Haru and wiping them on his thigh, Makoto lifts Haru’s other leg up and balances it on his other hip. Haru immediately tenses the leg and Makoto strokes a finger up along it.

“Good boy.” He murmurs and Haru doesn’t think he can blush any harder.

Both of Makoto’s hands go to the fly on his pants. It’s slightly awkward because of how Haru’s positioned but Makoto manages. Haru’s mouth goes dry at the sight of Makoto’s cock between his legs and Makoto notices.

Haru thinks he’s going to comment but he doesn’t, just looks up at Haru from under his eyelashes and covers his own cock with the remains of the lube he’d used on Haru.

Haru shuts his eyes as Makoto finally pushes in, biting hard on his lower lip so that he doesn’t scream out. He can never get used to this, to how Makoto feels inside him and this is different to normal, this feels more overwhelming than it usually does. He’s being slow, yes, so very slow, but he’s dragged this out for so long that Haru is already tired; his legs wrapped around Makoto’s waist are already aching.

Makoto pulls back slowly and there’s nowhere for Haru to hide his face so he just shuts his eyes and muffles his cry as best he can. The arm that isn’t trapped behind his back his clutching at Makoto’s shoulder and he can see darkened pink crescents on Makoto’s skin where his nails have dug in.

“Makoto.” He says, and his throat is raw from holding back his shouts. “Makoto.” He doesn’t know what else to say so he stays quiet, looking at Makoto.

“What is it, Haru-chan?” Makoto pushes his hips forwards and Haru bites back a moan almost successfully.

“Please.”

Makoto pulls back again and begins moving in earnest, pushing into Haru with an almost cruel ease. He’s still almost fully clothed, with just his pants undone and Haru can feel his clothes against his naked skin.

It’s not gentle in the slightest. He’s moving too fast and too carelessly for it to be anything of the sort. Haru shudders against the wall at how powerless he is and how greedy Makoto looks. Makoto’s looking at him like he’s going to eat him alive and Haru doesn’t have enough thought to spare to be embarrassed by it.

Makoto moves faster and harder and brings his face so very close to Haru’s, close enough that they’re breathing the other’s air and if Haru were to stick out his tongue Makoto could bite it. Haru tilts his head back as though asking Makoto to kiss him and Makoto follows the movement, always staying just far enough away that Haru can’t get what he wants.

His back is rubbing against the wall slightly and his arm is aching from being twisted so awkwardly. Part of him wants to do something but instead he just tightens his legs around Makoto’s waist and looks up, imploring him to do something.

“Kiss me.” He breathes, and Makoto bends forwards and kisses the corner of his mouth lightly. Haru almost sobs. “Please.”

Makoto’s beginning to lose control at last – he’s moving too fast and too hard and breathing too heavily but he won’t cede control, not even a little. He strokes down Haru’s face with the back of his hand and kisses his temple.

“No.” Makoto says into his ear, and Haru whimpers at being denied.

He clutches at Makoto’s collar and drags him back so that their faces are less than a hair’s breadth apart and Makoto freezes, as deep inside him as it’s possible to be.

" _Haru-chan._ " Makoto whispers, and they’re so close together that even this makes his lips brush across Haru’s.

Haru leans forward and Makoto pulls back and reaches down to grab Haru’s cock and Haru screams, shudders against the wall, pleas exploding from his mouth all at once. There’s nowhere for him to get any relief, balanced totally on Makoto as he is and so all he can do is claw at Makoto’s shoulder and beg, his voice wrecked and scratchy.

Makoto pushes forward and twists his hand all at once and Haru’s eyes roll back in his head. He can feel Makoto staring at him, feel it even with his eyes shut and Makoto must finally take pity on him because he leans forwards and kisses him properly.

Haru wraps his free arm around Makoto’s neck and can do nothing but hang on as he comes, one of Makoto’s hands still wrapped around his cock. There’s no air in his lungs and it’s making him dizzy and he goes limp in Makoto’s arms, propped against the wall.

Makoto pulls back for half a second and Haru whispers “Makoto.”

Makoto buries his head in Haru’s neck and comes and Haru winds some of the strands of his hair through his fingers. The slight noises Haru can feel against his neck are desperate and helpless and Haru tightens his legs around Makoto’s hips and tugs on his hair gently.

He’s exhausted. He’s struggling to keep his eyes open and tries to yawn discreetly, hoping Makoto won’t notice. Makoto’s still burying his panting in Haru’s neck, after all.

Makoto pulls back, worried. “Are you tired, Haru?” He asks, and steps away from the wall without putting Haru down. Haru clutches at Makoto’s shoulder with his free hand.

“I’m okay,” Haru says, but the yawn that immediately follows has Makoto hiding a smile.

“You yawn like a kitten.” Makoto has moved over to the bed, still with Haru around his waist. Haru is set gently down and Makoto begins untangling him from the shirt, finally releasing Haru’s arm.

Haru frowns a little at this, but he’s too tired to argue. He lifts the arm that Makoto isn’t massaging to try and coax him down.

Makoto bats aside the arm gently and continues running his hands over Haru’s skin, touching as much of it as he can.

“We’ll get sticky.” Haru complains, and Makoto kisses his shoulder and stands up. He returns with a damp cloth and wipes it over Haru’s skin, over and over, until every white fleck is gone. Haru sighs as he does; it feels almost hypnotic and he’s already drowsy.

“Go to sleep, Haru.” Makoto says in his ear, and Haru wraps both of his arms around Makoto, trapping him. Makoto is now lying half on top of Haru and half on the bed and Haru’s grip is surprisingly strong for someone about to fall asleep. “You’re cuddly tonight.” Makoto remarks.

“I’m cold.” Haru lies, and Makoto twines their legs together and rearranges them both so that he’s lying on top of Haru.

“Shh.” Makoto tangles his fingers with Haru’s and traps his hand against the sheets, presses his lips to Haru’s shoulder. “Sleep, Haru-chan.”

Haru obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> i have 10+ exams, an art project and a drama screenplay due, and two essays to write, but instead i write Makoto topping Haru like there's no tomorrow. good to know i have my priorities straight.
> 
> that trailer though holy crap i'm excited and i don't understand a word of it


End file.
